The present invention concerns an apparatus and process for use with extruding equipment, and more particularly concerns an apparatus and process for economically forming a discontinuous slot, hole or groove in an extrusion such as, but not limited to, an extruded window jamb liner. The present invention further includes articles made by the aforementioned apparatus and process.
Window assemblies with sliding window sash include opposingly positioned window jamb liners that guide vertical movement of the sliding window sash. The jamb liners are often extruded since this is a cost-effective way of manufacturing an elongated, continuous shape. Typically, the window jamb liner includes one or more channels extending the length of the jamb liner that act as guides for the sash, and the sliding window sash include one or more friction-generating sash supports operably movably positioned in the jamb liner channels for controlling the movement of the sliding window sash. A sash-engaging member extends from each friction-generating sash support through a slot in the jamb liner into engagement with the window sash.
A variety of window jamb liners are known which have slots extending the full length of the window jamb liner. However, dirt, debris and foreign objects may collect in the slots, particularly at an end of the window jamb liner where the slots are not wiped clean by movement of the sliding window and the sash-engaging member. Further, long open slots create an unattractive appearance since they are in a highly visible location.
One alternative to resolve this problem is to cover the window jamb liner slot, and various ways have been contrived for attempting to do so with respect to all or portions of this slot. In one known jamb liner, a strip-like insert is positioned in the slot to cover portions of it. In another known jamb liner, the slot comprises a narrow slit in a deformable portion of a dual-durometer jamb liner. However, these methods require secondary operations which are expensive and labor-intensive and/or utilize separate parts, complex extrusions, etc., which may present quality control problems. Further, the slot-covering insert or flap may come loose or deform over time, thus resulting in the same problem they were intended to solve.
Aside from the above-noted window assemblies, there are numerous situations where it is desirable to form discontinuous slots, holes or grooves in extrusions. However, as noted above, forming discontinuous slots, holes or grooves in an extrusion requires secondary operations, which are labor intensive and may present quality control problems. Further, it is desirable to form the discontinuous slots, holes or grooves without the need for complex machinery, since complex machinery requires continuing maintenance. Also, it is desirable to form these features without the need for multiple spinning cutting bits/rotating blades which require frequent sharpening of the cutting surfaces and leave rough or sharp edges.
Thus, an apparatus and process for efficiently and cost-effectively forming holes or discontinuous slots or grooves of predetermined length and position in an extrusion has long been needed. Further, apparatus, processes and articles are desired which solve the aforementioned problems.